


Juste un petit câlin

by RowN



Series: Surhumains [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alejandro has super strenght, Alejandro is bi, Both are my OCs - Freeform, Ian can fly, Ian top Alejandro, M/M, Not too much, a bit smutty, ian is gay, they're together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Alejandro est agacé parce que ses cheveux sont bleus alors pour se faire pardonner, Ian lui propose un petit câlin.
Relationships: Alejandro/Ian, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Surhumains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Juste un petit câlin

**Author's Note:**

> Alejandro et Ian sont tous les deux mes OCs à moi!  
> J'assume PAS DU TOUT de poster ça, d'accord? :') En plus, c'est nul.  
> Bref, bonne lecture.

Alejandro soupira fortement en passant une main dans ses cheveux, sous la lumière faible de sa petite salle de bain. Déjà, ils commençaient à être vraiment longs, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça parce qu'il trouvait que ça lui allait plutôt bien, ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était leur couleur. Avoir accepté que Ian lui fasse une coloration avait vraiment été une erreur, il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute. Les gosses allaient tellement se moquer de lui quand ils le verraient et ils auraient bien raison. Le bleu ne lui allait vraiment pas du tout. C'était encore pire que Ian n'avait même pas réussi à mettre la coloration correctement, il en avait sur le front et dans le cou. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser ça passer, il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre que ce n'était pas un bon comportement du tout. En attendant, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ses cheveux.

Au moment où il allait prendre le rasoir électrique pour se raser, Ian atterrit doucement derrière lui. Le brun entoura ses hanches de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Alejandro croisa son regard dans le miroir, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas content et qu'il ne devrait pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit de sa part. Cet imbécile se contenta tout simplement de lui sourire comme il le faisait toujours. Ses doigts glissaient si lentement et doucement sur ses hanches, au-dessus et en-dessous de sa chemise. Alejandro savait très bien ce qu'il était en train de faire.

«Tu m'en veux?

-Tu m'avais promis quelque chose de discret.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé.»

Ian souriait beaucoup trop pour être vraiment désolé. Alejandro leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par son comportement. Il l'attrapa par les poignets pour tenter de l'écarter et le sortir de sa chambre, par la force s'il le fallait, sauf que Ian accrocha ses doigts à son pantalon et déposa ses lèvres sur sa nuque et son cou.

«Ian, tu fais quoi là?

-Rien.

-Je ne crois pas trop que-»

Ian attrapa son menton d'une main et l'embrassa passionnément, probablement pour le déconcentrer et l'empêcher de s'agacer contre lui pour la connerie qu'il avait faite. Il voulut s'écarter pour régler ça mais Ian l'embrassait beaucoup trop bien pour qu'il puisse rester fâché contre lui bien longtemps. En même temps, c'était un peu stupide de lui en vouloir pour ça, il s'était douté que ça arriverait, il l'avait bien vu venir.

Il ne pensa plus du tout à l'état de ses cheveux et posa sa main à l'arrière de la tête de son petit copain en se retournant pour se coller à lui et le repousser hors de la salle de bain, directement dans sa chambre. Ian ricana contre ses lèvres, se laissant repousser en s'élevant légèrement du sol comme ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient avant de poser ses mains sur sa chemise et défaire un premier bouton en s'écartant juste assez pour lui sourire.

«Tu m'en veux toujours?

-J'ai pas envie d'y penser. Et puis de toute façon, je vais me raser le crâne.

-Oh mais j'aime bien quand t'as les cheveux longs.

-J'en ai rien à faire.

-T'en as pas rien à faire quand je prends soin de toi.

-T'es qu'un con.

-Je sais~»

Ian s'éleva un petit peu plus dans les airs et entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches en prenant son visage dans ses mains, faisant glisser le bout de ses pouces sur ses joues. Il était vraiment fier de lui et ne le cachait même pas. Alejandro tendit le visage pour l'embrasser mais Ian recula sa tête un peu plus et lâcha son visage pour continuer de défaire les boutons de sa chemise un par un. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait pour caresser doucement la peau qu'il dévoilait puis rit à nouveau quand Alejandro l'embrassa passionnément, d'abord seulement sur les lèvres puis ensuite il glissa sa langue doucement dans sa bouche, l'entourant de ses bras. Finalement, Ian défit le dernier bouton et fit glisser la chemise le long de ses bras jusqu'à la faire tomber par terre et fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse, ses tétons, son ventre, le long de ses côtes, dans son dos... le faisant frissonner de partout. Il avait envie de lui. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, continuant de l'embrasser en espérant le déconcentrer suffisamment longtemps pour-

Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le lit, Ian utilisa ses pouvoirs pour le faire tourner sur lui-même et le faire tomber sur le lit avant de se redresser, assis sur lui, souriant comme un imbécile.

«Tu pensais pas que j'allais te laisser faire.

-En fait-

-Non. C'est à moi de bien faire.»

Alejandro souffla du nez, pas vraiment convaincu par son excuse bidon mais s'en fichant franchement, un peu franchement occupé par autre chose à ce moment. Il voulut quand même le taquiner un peu, juste un tout petit peu.

«Tu sais quand même que je suis _clairement_ plus fort que toi et que si je le voulais, je pourrais te renverser sur le lit?

-Je sais. Je connais ta force et je sais très bien de quoi tu pourrais être capable, ce qui ne me dérangerait pas du tout mais on sait très bien toi comme moi que tu préfères comme ça. Sinon, tu m'aurais déjà retourné.

-T'es nul.

-Ouais, tellement nul que j'ai le morceau le plus appétissant rien que pour moi.»

Alejandro ne put pas s'empêcher de rire un peu à cette remarque idiote, faisant bien trop plaisir à Ian ainsi. Celui-ci se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sachant très bien qu'Alejandro n'allait de toute façon pas le contredire, pas dans cet état. Il se redressa ensuite et regarda son petit copain être vraiment excité. Il s'avança un petit peu sur lui et posa sa main sur son érection, pour lui faire comprendre encore un peu plus ce qu'il comptait lui faire avant de commencer à se déshabiller pour enfin prendre bien soin de lui.


End file.
